PROJECT SUMMARY: Core A The Administrative Core will provide centralized administrative and fiscal management for all research projects and cores associated with the Program Project. Responsibility for the administrative and financial activities of the Program Project will be headed by Director, Dr. Mary Estes and assisted by Co-Directors, Drs. Robert Atmar and Bidadi Prasad, and staffed by part time senior administrator, LeAnn Cryer and part time administrative secretary, Amey Neaville. Drs. Estes, Atmar, and Prasad will provide overall direction to the scientific and administrative operations of the Program Project. Together, the Administrative Core leadership will fulfill the responsibilities of coordinating the programmatic aspects of the research activities of the participants and include fiscal overview, yearly progress report preparation and assembly, manuscript preparation, organization and scheduling of meetings and seminar speakers, and the general allocation of resources.